


Дикая

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Что-то случалось, что-то менялось, или начало легенды об одиночке, подчинившей Чёртову Ишияму.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi, Kunieda Aoi & Oga Tatsumi, Oga Tatsumi & Himekawa Tatsuya, Oga Tatsumi & Toujou Hidetora
Kudos: 1





	Дикая

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: fem!Ога Тацуми
> 
> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2016, бета Gellaan и анон из команды

Её зовут Бешеной, Дикой, а то и бросают вслед коротко: «Сука». Точнее, сплёвывают — вместе с зубами. Она же как ни в чём не бывало манит Фуруичи средним пальцем и уходит прочь. Картина не меняется, только место действия: разгромлена часть внутреннего двора школы или коридор от туалета до класса, или где ещё повстречалась она с очередной бандой. Её пока никто не одолел. Никто и ничто, кроме скуки с ленью. И самоуверенности, обязательно добавил бы тот самый Фуруичи — единственный то ли друг, то ли раб, хрен разберёшь.

Её зовут Ога Тацуми, только мало кто интересуется именем. Достаточно клички и слухов. Встретите в Чёртовой Ишияме угрюмую девчонку с короткими тёмными волосами (не из отряда Краснохвосток, одиночку) — бегите. Или попытайтесь прикончить, но лучше не надо. Никто в школе не видел, как она улыбается, а те, кто провоцируют её демонический хохот, регулярно зовут мамочку и навещают больницу.

Однажды Дикая появляется с ребёнком за спиной — с зеленоволосым и почему-то голым, будто так и надо. Первых встречных придурков на своём пути она вырубает погремушкой. В тот день вообще идиотов особенно много. С шутками про мамочку и дурацкими лыбами. Кто со старой доброй заточкой или дубинкой, кто всей бандой, кто дуэтом с бензопилой — все подходят её поприветствовать, попробовать новый шанс на вкус. С ребёнком за спиной трудно драться? Можно использовать её мальца как наживку? Кто вам скажет, что у Дикой перед дракой как-то по-особенному темнеют глаза и оскал злее, те соврут. Засранцы просто и без изысков огребают, она идёт себе дальше, малец светится от восхищения.

В общем-то, ничего чересчур странного для Ишиямы не происходит (кроме использования самой опасной школы префектуры вместо детского сада). Потасовки случаются здесь на каждом шагу, а мелкая шушера на то и мелкая, подумаешь, кому какое дело. Ничего такого, пока Дикая — в комплекте ребёнок за спиной и Фуруичи рядом — не выкидывает в окно Канзаки, одного из четверых Токуканхи, главарей всей Чёртовой Ишиямы. Она пришла то ли стать его подчинённой, то ли ещё что, но внезапный полёт ознаменовал закономерное — передел власти.

Теперь клички и слухов о Дикой недостаточно. В ход идут фото, имя, номер телефона, друзья в роли заложников, деньги в качестве аргумента. Почерк узнаваемый — это всё грязные методы другого типа, тоже из Токуканхи. Все его подчинённые знают, он признаёт только две вещи. Хитрость и деньги. У него сполна и того, и другого. Вот что обеспечивает ему власть. Поэтому осталось за малым: переманить к себе или осадить зарвавшуюся выскочку. 

Химекава Тацуя делает Оге Тацуми несколько предложений, от которых нельзя отказаться. Подраться один на один — самое приличное из них и единственное принятое. Химекава перед ней во всей красе и всеоружии: её кулаки пытаются разбить об особую керамическую пластину, сознание и тело — вырубить неслабым зарядом электричества. От его дубинки-электрошокера даже здоровые бугаи отключаются на полдня. Девчонка только угрожающе смеётся, заявляя, что плач Вельзи и то сильней.

«Вельзи» зовут её странного малыша, но поначалу мало кто проводит параллели между этим ласковым прозвищем и именем Вельзевула. Когда понимают, слава Дикой такова, что никто уже не удивлён. И всё-таки, возможно, именно Химекава догадывается первым.

Насчёт той драки-знакомства подчинённые Химекавы так и не сошлись во мнениях: гневалась Ога или была чрезвычайно милостива. Их босс остался жив, а здание, в которое он влетел от удара, — разрушено до основания и восстановлению не подлежит. Зато совершенно ясно другое. Химекава не только самый хитрый засранец в Чёртовой Ишияме, он везунчик. С Огой пообщался, жизнь и конечности сохранил, да и телефончик её записал. Ну а пока он делит с Канзаки бананы-апельсины и планы мести в одной больничной палате, из Токуканхи остаются двое: неистовый в драках Тоджо Хидетора и Куниеда Аой, лидер банды Краснохвосток.

Что на самом деле случилось между Королевой Куниедой и Огой, никто не знает. Болтают всякое, конечно, но фактов мало, да и те странные. Краснохвостки информацией о своей предводительнице почти не делятся, охраняют её личные дела. Только об Оге отзываются возмущённо. Или смущённо. Вселенского зла из неё не делают, пусть одно время и ходили слухи, что та девчонок из банды жестоко побила и Куниеда пришла мстить. Но вот о самой драке хоть малое, да известно. Королева побеждала, Дикая почему-то не защищалась — Королева признала себя проигравшей и чуть ли не сложила с себя обязанности, Дикая пыталась отдать ей ребёнка, только не вышло. Небылицы, правда? Проще было бы поверить, что на предложение вступить в Краснохвостки Ога расхохоталась, а Куниеда смертельно оскорбилась. Если такое и было, то знающие молчат. Но что Королева сохнет по Оге и это безнадёжно — вся Ишияма шепчется. А вот что в общешкольной битве, объявленной Тоджо, Куниеда встала на сторону Оги, расчистила путь ей и её временной свите из Канзаки и Химекавы, — то в самом деле случилось.

Про битву Оги с Тоджо не то чтобы помалкивают, но говорят с оглядкой. Вдруг рядом кто-то из них пройдёт, по пояс ведь в землю вобьют. Или по шею. Смотря в каком настроении будут. 

Тоджо, ужасный и неистовый зверь всея Ишиямы, по правде-то, милейшей души парень. Спасает котиков, подбирает найденных детишек. Усердно и честно работает. Вгоняет в страх (и в асфальт) любых отморозков. И вот когда в вечернем небе взрываются салюты, и над Чёртовой Ишиямой разносятся стоны побитых и раненых, Тоджо рассеянно чешет в затылке и сообщает Оге, что с девушками он не дерётся. Детёныш твой? Так держи обратно. А, что такое? Хах. Значит, Вельзи звать. Так всё-таки ты его мама. Тоджо оправдывается: он и в самом деле смущён. Мол, тогда, у реки, демон попутал, по силе удара признал в Оге парня. Грудь-то не разглядел, на глаза, горящие азартом драки, засмотрелся. Только недавно его ребятки разъяснили ему, что к чему. А он уже и новую всеобщую драку замутить успел, дурак такой. Ога рычит, злится, валит его с пятого-шестого удара. Тоджо только хмурится и удерживает её кулаки. Случается самое удивительное, что вообще могло произойти в Чёртовой Ишияме. Фуруичи назвал это свиданием двух диких зверей. Они сами назвали это соревнованием: чей залп салюта окажется круче и ярче... Ну как-то так Ога и взорвала случайно школу. Потому что её Вельзи тоже очень понравились салюты.

Разрушенная школа (не говоря уж о снесённых взрывной волной противниках) — это стопроцентная победа. Победа, и новые приключения ишиямовцев, новые попытки то ли пообщаться на равных, то ли просто ещё немного с азартом подраться друг против друга или плечом к плечу. Тут уж как сложится.

Словно море, которое колебалось и наконец успокоилось, завершился передел власти в Чёртовой Ишияме. 

Всем, как и раньше, заправляет четвёрка Токуканхи. Канзаки и Химекава наводят порядки, Куниеда эти порядки корректирует до своих понятий справедливости, Тоджо дрыхнет, работает, дерётся. Но их всех объединила Ога Тацуми. Бешеная, Дикая и нередко — Сука, впрочем, последнее если пробормочут, то сквозь сжатые зубы и с восхищением. Одиночке не нужны титулы, но её признали сильнейшей в Чёртовой Ишияме.

Что сила Оги и Вельзи необычная, так то факт. И пусть самые невероятные слухи пресекаются, слава о сей силе давно уже вышла за пределы одной школы и распространилась по всему Канто. Только это ж легендарная Ога и малец её, потому любые странности — обычное дело и местная достопримечательность.


End file.
